


Dare to love you

by pan_and_ready_to_stan (Dark__blue)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Flirting, Getting Together, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Matchmaking, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Multi, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Party Games, Truth or Dare, but like one sentence or something, i just realized ive never written anything WITHOUT pining, ive only written three fics but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark__blue/pseuds/pan_and_ready_to_stan
Summary: 'Hermione, it's your turn.' Harry bumped his shoulder into her, 'Truth or Dare?''Dare.' She was a gryffindor after all.'I dare you to flirt with Pansy for the rest of the night.'What? Sometimes she forgot how mischievous Harry could be. Telling him about her feelings was not the best idea she'd ever had.She could flirt right? It was all just a dare, and she knew how it worked. In theory.'Oh please,' Pansy suddenly said, 'like she can flirt.'Oh, it was on.or, Hermione and Pansy are both disasters, but Hermione is surprisingly good at flirting (from Pansy's view anyway)
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 172





	Dare to love you

Pansy was _fucked_.

But, really, it wasn't her fault. Hermione didn't have to look so warm, and so kind, and so very Gryffindor. But she still did. And Pansy could not handle it.

Hermione laughed at something Ron said, and she threw her head back, her hair flowing around her, her curls illuminated by the soft light in the Gryffindor common room. Pansy had to look away.

She shouldn't have come here. Gryffindor and Slytherin had always had some sort of rivalry, and although she admired the hell out of McGonagall (not that she would ever say that out loud), she didn't think an inter-house game night would resolve that.

She glared at Draco. This probably wouldn't be necessary if he just stopped fighting with Potter. She got that he didn't want to confess, but couldn't he just try to ignore him?

That was what she did with her crush, and that -she quickly looked at Hermione, and looked away just as fast- was working just fine. 

They were playing thruth or dare, and it was Blaises turn.

Hermione had been before him, and she'd been dared by Neville to sneak out on the grounds and take a flower with her to prove it.

She had done it too (stupid gryffindors), without even putting on a coat! Hermione was supposed to be the responsible one! What if she got sick now? Had she even thought of that? 

Blaise chose Truth, because he wasn't some _s__tupid_ Gryffindor without regards for their own health. 

Now it was Hermione's turn to say what he had to answer truthfully. Therefore, most people present looked at her. Pansy did too.

'Well' she said, and Pansy should probably stop watching while she still could, 'Blaise, who do you think is the most attractive here?

And although Pansy was utterly lost in the spark of amusement in her eyes, she still recognised the _brilliance_ of this remark.

Blaise had been pining for Ron for _ages, _but refused to admit it. This was really an amazing way to make him do something about it, now that he was loose and didn't get the time to evade the question. (He wasn't really used to having to do something about the people he liked. Most of the time he just gave them a bit of attention,and they fell for him)

She sighed. It wasn't like she needed to be even _more_ attracted to Hermione.

~~~

Hermione was having more fun than she'd expected. It probably had something to do with the fact that she got Zabini to finally admit that he thought Ron was hot.

Maybe, she thought, this will help his terrribly low self-esteem. It had also been a great distraction for her.

She'd needed one, really, because Pansy was sitting right in front of her.

It wasn't because she still didn't like her (quite the opposite actually). Pansy had already apologised for the insults she'd thrown her way, and Hermione had forgiven her _before_ that.

It was because Pansy had just laughed, because her bob wasn't perfectly framing her face, because Hermione could have sworn she'd seen something like admiration in Pansy's eyes earlier.

'Hermione.'

She startled.

'Hermione, it's your turn.' Harry bumped his shoulder into her, 'Truth or Dare?'

'Dare.' She was a gryffindor after all.

'I dare you to flirt with Pansy for the rest of the night.'

_What? _Sometimes she forgot how mischievous Harry could be. Telling him about her feelings was not the best idea she'd ever had.

She _could _flirt right? It was all just a dare, and she knew how it worked. In theory.

'Oh please,' Pansy suddenly said, 'like _she_ can flirt.'

Oh, it was _on._

~~~

Hey, you know how Pansy was fucked earlier? That was a lie. Pansy had never been truly fucked until Hermione stood up, tossed her hair back, and slowly walked up to her _while maintaining eyecontact._

But, in her defense, no one had expected Hermione to flirt right? 

Although Hermione could get everyone (Viktor Krum for example), Pansy had always assumed it was because of her amazing looks, good heart, and exceeding intelligence. Not because she could _flirt._

Hermione was talking now too, bringing Pansy's attention from her eyes to her lips (Pansy was _fucked_).

'What a shame...' 

Had Hermione's voice always been so tempting? Pansy had thought so before, but now it was so obvious that even people who weren't hopelessly in love with her could hear it.

'But please tell me...'

Hermione was getting _really _close now. Pansy could touch her, if she'd reach out.

'If I _could_ flirt...'

Hermione was behind her chair now, and bowed forward. (Her lips were brushing Pansy's ear)

'Would you flirt back?'

Pansy opened her mouth, and the first thing that came to mind was: _No. I don't think I could function properly if you'd flirt with me. _No sound came out though, because she couldn't function properly when Hermione flirted with her.

It was probably for the best. Saying that would've been too honest anyway.

~~~

You might be wondering how Hermione, who wasn't always good with people, knew how to flirt.

Last summer, she and Harry had stayed over at the Weasley's, and Fred and George had taken it upon themselves to learn them all "the fine and precise art of bewitching and enchanting the object of one's affections".

She didn't remember it all that well, really, but there were three things that were, apparently, the most important.

First, they had said, you need to get close to them. ('Literally or figuratively?', she'd asked. 'Both is good')

Secondly, you needed to give them your undivided attention. ('They already have that.' 'Show them then')

Lastly, and this was the most important one according to the twins, don't forget the pick-up lines! (She'd forgotten the pick-up lines)

And, well, she seemed to be doing kind of good? Pansy didn't look too uncomfortable, so that was a win.

What now? _Get close to them_. She took a deep breath, steeled herself, and said, gesturing at Pansy's lap:

'Hey, can I sit here? My seat is so far away.'

Her seat wasn't far away at all, but she had been blabbering nonsense since this flirting thing started, so why stop now?

~~~

'Sure', Draco answered, 'Pansy won't mind.'

Hermione seemed a bit sceptical.

'She's just not answering right now because she's lost her voice and she's trying to spare it. It can get pretty cold in the Slytherin common room, as you've probably heard from Potter and Weasley.

(Draco was still a bit salty about the time the Gryffindors sneaked in)

'Go on, sit down.'

Hermione sat down.

Pansy was _fucked_.

~~~

The game continued but Pansy didn't really follow it because of... _obvious_ reasons.

(_Hermione was in her lap! What the fuck??! Was this even real??_)

(she hoped it was)

Then Ron spoke up: 'Pansy, your turn. Truth or dare?'

'Truth.'

'Cool', he took a sip of his drink, 'do you like Hermione?'

And she should've lied, obviously, but it was late, and she felt safe, and Hermione was so very _close_.

'Yes,' 

Hermione fell from her lap.

~~~

'Hey Pansy', Hermione said, still on the ground, looking up at her with fierce eyes that mirrored the fireplace, 'Truth or dare?'

And Pansy said 'Dare', because she could be reckless when it came to Hermione.

And Hermione stood up, stepped closer to her, and said in a voice that only Pansy could hear: 'Kiss me.'

And Pansy did.

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so if you see any mistakes, please tell me!
> 
> It would be amazing if you'd comment!


End file.
